Washingtonians
An unusual group in an alternate reality United States, the Washingtonians were a group of fanatics devoted to upholding one of the most depraved secrets of the Founding Fathers: that President George Washington was a cannibal and gained followers to carry on his horrific tradition. They appeared as the main antagonists of both Bentley Little's short story and the Masters of Horror segment/short film of the same name. Biography Short Story Bentley Little's story begins with family man Mike Franks discovers an unusual letter behind his family's copy of the notable George Washington portrait. The letter describes the sinister intent of eating the country's children and making tools from their bones, ascribed to "G.W." Seeking to see if this unsettling letter is accurate, Mike consults Professor Harkinson who reveals that it is genuine. Harkinson reveals how history had covered up Washington's cannibalism for the sake of protecting his image as an American hero. Washingtonians appear to capture Mike and retrieve the letter, later appearing at his house with the threats against his family unless he relinquish the letter. Mike refuses but, sadly, the Washingtonians manage to capture Mike and his family and forcefully take them to Mount Vernon where they will feast. They reveal that Washington had developed a taste for human flesh during his stay at Valley Forge and plotted to essentially make a nation of cannibals. The Washingtonians uphold the tradition and now intend to kill and devour Mike and his family. However, they are saved when Harkinson and several of his associates, dressed as redcoats, enter their lair and kill the Washingtonians. Harkinson then tells Mike to expose the truth of Washington's horrific nature to the world as he and his family escape. ''Masters of Horror'' The Masters of Horror adaptation follows the original story fairly closely albeit with an ending change. Instead of dressing as redcoats, Harkinson arrives with three SWAT soldiers who gun down the Washingtonians. He tells them to reveal the truth of Washington's true nature as in the story which ultimately results in Washington's face being replaced by George W. Bush's on the dollar bill. Fanaticism The Washingtonians were a group devoted to reveling in the legacy of Washington as a cannibal and keeping it a secret from the general public. They revealed in acts of cannibalism and were shown to be numerous (such as in the adaptation when it's revealed several of the townsfolk are Washingtonians). Washingtonians also dressed in classic George Washington getup such as the powdered wig and even going to the extent of removing their actual teeth so they too could have ivory dentures. They also gathered at Mount Vernon for celebrations which ultimately resulted in their downfall and destruction. With them dead, the truth of Washington's evil was allowed to be revealed. Gallery The-washingtonians.jpg Washingtonians.jpg Trivia *The Washingtonians' name is also that of the real-life organization known as the Washingtonian Movement. Category:Cults Category:Cannibals Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Titular Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Masters of Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Zombies Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated